


The inconvenience of arriving late

by Zarkiia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Suigetsu, Veterinary Medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarkiia/pseuds/Zarkiia
Summary: Sasuke had just moved out from what had been his home for his whole life to go to university. Although the young Uchiha was quite keen on starting, he would soon realize how college is not always as good as movies make it look like. Luckily for him, the company of certain white haired man would definitely bring the spice he was missing in his life. SuiSasu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Hey guys! So this is the first work I’m posting in like years. I hope it is well received, since it’s quite an “uncommon” pairing (though I am definitely a number 1 fan of SuiSasu xD). It’s rated M because there will be some sexy times eventually, however I will include warnings in the specific chapters and paragraphs in case any of you isn’t keen on reading them. Allow yourself to merge into this college AU. It’s mainly based in my own experience at college, since that’s the only way to make this remotely accurate! Anyway, enjoy your reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously don’t own Naruto even though I wish I would (Don’t we all?).

He sighed. Exhaustion was clearly making its way through the usually emotionless young Uchiha. Beads of sweat were dribbling down his forehead, falling off and being left behind as he dashed through the hallway of the Veterinary Medicine Faculty. How BIG could these buildings seriously be? He pushed the sleeve of his jacket upwards, showing his watch. 8.53. Great. Not only was he going to arrive 20 minutes late to his first day at college, but he also had skipped the first week since his parents had forgotten about looking for a flat. Chiding himself mentally for forgetting to set on the alarm last night, he fastened his pace. He frantically looked at every door he passed by, reading the small plates with the room’s name written on. Fisiology, Conference Room, Classroom 0.3… Finally, he felt relief course through his veins when he saw the next plate: Classroom 0.2. He stopped right in front of the door, trying to catch his breath before entering and, without any second thoughts, his shaking hand grabbed onto the handle and he pulled, entering the room in which the Animal Ethology lesson was currently being taught.

Now, clearly the younger Uchiha didn’t know the mess he was getting himself into. As soon as he opened the door he regretted it, freezing in the spot after closing the door behind him. The room had around 80 students, all of whom were turning around facing him. He saw a mixture of feelings displayed on their faces that went from casual grinning to… fear? He blinked for a second, why would they be afraid of him? The crushing reality dawned over him as he looked further down the stair-like rows of desks. He reached the platform that was on the furthest end of the room, which was meant for the professor. A broad middle aged man (42 or 43 years, he registered) was staring at him, clearly pissed off by his entrance. He felt goosebumps run down his back as the icy stare inspected him thoroughly. The man had large scars tearing through his face and a gaze that could have belong to a serial killer. 

“I find it amusing that any of you still have the audacity to interrupt my lecture because your lazy asses are too stuck to your beds to even realize the rest of the world actually has duties and responsibilities. I should have clearly accepted a job in the investigation field instead of trying to teach teenagers who might as well be cattle judging by the interest you all show in class!” Wow. He winced as the professors tone increased as he spoke, clearly flooding with rage. “What is your name?”

Crap. As if the day could have been any worse so far. He diverted his look from the man, feeling as small as ever as he tried to articulate a sentence without stuttering. “Uchiha Sasuke… I am deeply sorry, Professor.”

“Will you for the sake of god take your seat and allow me to continue?” Professor Ibiki spat as he wrote down his name in a piece of paper. He clearly wouldn’t escape unpunished. Quickly, he searched for a place that seemed convenient to take, not really wanting to be near the students who, by now, were clearly shocked by such a display. He decided to sit down in one of the top rows and searched for a piece of paper and a pen. He wasn’t quite alone, since two guys were sitting down in the row directly in front of him. 

“Continuing with what we were doing before such a rude interruption, is there anyone who does not have a pair to do the assignment?” Sasuke slowly lifted his hand up, not even knowing what assignment he was referring to. He looked around, hoping there would be a few people in his same situation. There was none. Suddenly, a hand rose in a timid manner, clearly shaking. “Name?” The professor pointed at the owner of the second hand to rise. 

“…Juugo” Sasuke was impressed that he managed to say his name without stuttering. The man had spiky orange hair and, as far as he could see, was a bunch of nerves. 

“Great, well Juugo you will be pairing with Mr. Uchiha over there and, since he clearly doesn’t give a damn about my subject, it will be you who chooses what your assignment will be based on. Tell me now and I will write both of your names down.” After a few seconds, Juugo replied:

“Uhm… Separation Anxiety in overly attached dogs”

The rest of the lessons went by smoothly (only with some clear references about his “lack of manners” by Professor Ibiki) until, at the end of the Biochemistry lesson he had officially finished his first day at college. He was meeting with Juugo just after it finished, both of them wanting to finish the assignment as soon as possible. He searched for him in the hall until his orange hair caught his attention. He was sitting on one of the multiple benches that were scattered around a huge sculpture of a dog’s anatomy. The place was quite amusing. There were bushes and various flowers adorning the gigantic dog as sunlight poured on them, coming from an area of the roof made of glass. The rest of the hall had groups of students chatting. It might have been a pretty shitty day, but after all he finally was studying Veterinary Medicine. Quickly, he stopped staring around and approached Juugo. 

“Hey Juugo” Sasuke smiled at him, trying to at least get on well with the guy. “So I was thinking we could just eat at the cafeteria and get some books at the library.”

“Sounds fine to me… You hungry?”The raven nodded. Juugo got up from his seat, the corners of his mouth perking upwards. He usually was very shy, but the Uchiha seemed to be someone he could be comfortable around. Both of them started walking to the cafeteria, starting to discuss how they would divide the research between both of them. That was until Juugo stumbled forward as someone jumped on his back without warning the poor guy. Luckily, he was able to stop them both from falling and quickly turned around, startled and blushing as he noticed a few people had noticed and were watching them.

“What are you doing here, Suigetsu?” he said calmly. Sasuke was quite amazed. If he had been in Juugo’s position he would have most likely killed the dude. He glanced backwards, looking at the newcomer for the first time. He found himself mesmerize at the look of Suigetsu’s eyes. The violet orbs were enticing, almost magical. But honestly, college certainly was suitable for all kinds of people judging by the amount of weirdos with strangely coloured body parts. His eyes were violet and his hair was white! The young Uchiha couldn’t even try to find a reasonable explanation.

“Well, if your lazy ass hadn’t forgotten lunch at the flat I wouldn’t have had to actually get out of bed today. You should be kissing the floor I step on; I just saved your life right here dickhead.” Suigetsu stated as he took out a bag with a lunchbox inside it. Ignoring the whitehead’s rudeness, Juugo took it.

“Or he could have just bought something at the cafeteria.” The raven deadpanned, rising an eyebrow as Suigetsu diverted his attention from Juugo to himself, his smile widening. 

“Well, I didn’t think you would be able to get along with anyone in your class, Juugo, let alone getting on with a cutie. Name’s Suigetsu, but you can call me tonight.” Sasuke felt a blush spread on his cheeks while he stared at the hand that Suigetsu was extending towards him, a smirk clearly displayed on his face. Juugo seemed to feel his discomfort, as he patted Sasuke on the back and gently pushed him towards the cafeteria. 

“I would appreciate that you didn’t harass Sasuke… We still have to do an assignment together and I really don’t want to make him more uncomfortable…” Juugo muttered softly. 

“Great then, I’ll just join you” Knowing Suigetsu wouldn’t back off, the three of them made their way to the cafeteria. 

________________________________________

Once at the cafeteria, Juugo sat down at a table looking after all of their stuff as Sasuke and Suigetsu went to order their food, since he already had his food. It was 2 pm, so there was a pretty big crowd of hungry students around the waiters. It was probably going to take quite a while for both of them to come back, so Juugo leaned backwards on his chair, allowing himself to rest for a bit. 

On the other hand, Sasuke was glancing at the walls, which were covered in different offers and the menu. He really couldn’t decide on what to eat and was unconsciously biting his lip until he felt a finger brush against it. He yelped, pulling back from Suigetsu’s hand as his heartbeat quickened. What was wrong with the guy? “What-“

“Just wondering what your lips would feel against mine, but we can try with more than my finger if you want” Suigetsu smirked, leaning closer to Sasuke as he finished the sentence. The raven could feel Suigetsu’s breath tingling on his lips, playing on the sensitive skin as he pushed him away. 

“Keep wondering then” Sasuke replied, gliding past a few people and finally ordering his food. Suigetsu followed close by, doing the same. Soon they were at the table, sitting on opposite sides with Juugo sitting between them. Surprisingly, they ate quietly although Sasuke was painfully aware of two violet eyes which never stopped looking at him. He shifted on his seat uncomfortably. Suigetsu was definitely not going to let him go without trying. However, although a part of him (which he would like to consider it to be the sane and bigger part of him) wanted nothing to do with the white-haired man; he was even scared to recognize that something inside him was screaming at him to give in. Sasuke was gay. He had tried out with women in the past but he always found men much more attractive (and skilled, but he guessed that was merely because it was easier to please someone which was the same as you – at least anatomy-wise).

“Uhm… Sasuke, we should probably get going if we want to finish as soon as possible.” He broke out of his train of thought as Juugo carefully caught his attention. He nodded, starting to get up and walk out without bumping into Suigetsu, even though he was very keen on making it impossible.

“Lead me on Sas, I wouldn’t want to miss looking at your ass on the way” Suigetsu smirked, gesticulating with his hands for Sasuke to go ahead. Reluctantly, the Uchiha started walking. 

________________________________________

The library wasn’t very far away from the cafeteria. They wandered through several rows of bookshelves before finally reaching a door. The sign beside it had a piece of paper where students were able to book the room to do group assignments. Juugo scribbled their names quickly while Sasuke and Suigetsu entered the room, sitting around a table and setting up Sasuke’s laptop. Juugo soon joined them, getting out some books on dog behavior. They quickly separated what each of them had to do and started working, typing on their computers as books were tossed between them.

Suigetsu was clearly not the one to be nicely sat down without bothering them. At first he grabbed a book, glancing through the pages and stopping to look at the pictures of dogs in all kinds of moods. However, the little entertainment that the book could offer disappeared too fast for Sasuke’s comfort, as he became the new source of recreation. The violet-eyed man followed every movement that the raven made, his stare concentrating on his eyes and lips. The Uchiha was clearly alluring. His jet black hair matched with his eyes. The way they seemed to lure Suigetsu was becoming more intense as he found himself imagining how they would look when lust coursed through them. He had decided. He would not let Sasuke go.

“Suigetsu” Sasuke sighed.” I can’t concentrate with you staring at me.”

“There is better ways to confess your attraction, but I’ll accept it anyways Sas.” The raven mentally facepalmed at the reply, glaring at Suigetsu to make his point clear. That was until he felt a hand trace from his knee to his thigh, getting dangerously close for comfort. He tried to swat the hand off without being successful. Every time he pushed the hand away Suigetsu managed to get closer to his crotch. He sighed desperately, allowing the white-haired man’s hand to linger on his leg. ‘It isn’t that bad… At least I can try to continue working like this anyways. It kind of does feel really good…’ He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling as Suigetsu’s fingers draw patterns on his skin, calming him down a little until he felt the hand disappear. He peeked with one of his eyes, seeing how a cocky smirk crept up on Suigetsu’s lips. A second later he felt a hand palming on the fabric of his crotch. He gasped, not expecting the touch and almost fell backwards on his chair. 

“Suigetsu!” he growled, praying for himself not to blush. He dragged his chair further away from him. “If you are so needy go home and jack off, I don’t want you shoving your hand up my pants”

“I won’t have to, Sas. It’ll be you who’s gonna pleasure me” His grin widened even further, making Sasuke consider how it was even possible. “Anyways, I guess it will be better if I let you finish that shit. Then I can have you all to myself.” That cocky bastard. 

Even though Suigetsu was the greatest pervert he had ever met, he seemed to be faithful to his words. At least Sasuke and Juugo (who had to watch the whole scene, feeling even more ashamed of his roommate) could finish their assignment with no more interruptions. 

As Sasuke typed the last words, Juugo’s watch beeped. 9 pm. It had taken the whole day, but it was FINALLY over. He sighed in relief, smiling ever so slightly – he was an Uchiha after all, it wasn’t like him to be so expressive, although Suigetsu was finding it unbelievably easy to go past this. 

“Hn… well that was a long day, but it’s finally done!” Sasuke whispered. Suigetsu had fallen asleep a little after their ‘incident’ and the raven didn’t want to push his luck and wake him up, so Juugo and him had just whispered for the rest of the time. Listening to him carefully, Juugo smiled back, nodding. They started packing up everything and returned the books to their corresponding shelves. Once they finished, Sasuke went back to wake up Suigetsu while Juugo went to print their assignment, not wanting to witness Suigetsu’s ‘insistence’ (to put it nicely). 

________________________________________

He opened the door carefully, trying not to make too much noise. Suigetsu was sat down on a chair, leaning over the table and using his bag as a pillow. The soft sounds of his breathing filled the room. Sasuke wondered how he could look so… innocent. After all, the guy was indeed a loudmouth. Pushing all of his thoughts aside, he walked towards Suigetsu and nudged his shoulder gently.  
“Suigetsu, we’ve finished. Juugo and I are leaving.”

He blinked, as all the response he received was a deep groan. Chiding himself for volunteering, he nudged the white haired man a little harder; his patience was running quite short after such a day. “Suigetsu, wake up.”

“If you wanted to take me to bed you should have just told me before.” Suigetsu leaned backwards and quickly stood up, pushing Sasuke against the wall behind them. “I wouldn’t reject you, don’t be afraid, Sas.” Suigetsu leaned in, brushing his nose against Sasuke’s cheek. The violet eyed man was far too close for Sasuke to retain his composure, his heart beat fastened as he tried to increase the distance between both of them, pushing further backwards against the wall. Sadly for him, Suigetsu did the same, pushing one of his legs between Sasuke’s.

“Get the fuck off,” the raven muttered, clenching his teeth to avoid showing his nervousness “or I’ll make you get off.”

“Your offer is quite tempting, baby.” Suigetsu pressed his cheek against Sasuke’s smirking against his sensitive skin while his breaths caressed his face. Sasuke wanted to push him away, he really did. He had only just met him, he couldn’t allow him to get under his skin that easily, or could he? It was quite infuriating, really. He was fucking Sasuke Uchiha! He shouldn’t be acting like a teenager just because Suigetsu was looking for a new fuckbuddy. He coughed, trying to stop his voice from quivering.

“Fuck you”

“I wonder if you’ll have such a dirty mouth when I make you scream my name,” Suigetsu whispered, dangerously close to Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke felt the urge to close the distance between them. He bit his tongue, chiding himself mentally for such boldness. “Anyways, I can still wait a little. It’s just a matter of time, baby.”

Sasuke felt a sudden coldness as Suigetsu’s body separated from his own. He wanted to slide down and sit on the floor, but he forced himself not to. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t deny that he felt some kind of attraction towards Suigetsu. Taking the lack of contact as an opportunity, he walked out of the room with the white haired man trailing behind him. He didn’t have to turn around to know that Suigetsu had a smirk plastered across his face. Finally, they reached the entrance of the library where Juugo was waiting for them. He looked at both of them and sighed knowingly. He didn’t know what had happened, but knowing his roommate he had probably made Sasuke uncomfortable. 

“Yo, Sasuke. You said you just arrived at your place yesterday, right?” Suigetsu asked as the group exited the building. Sasuke nodded. He looked around him, this morning he had been in such a rush that he hadn’t even looked at the buildings. “Do you have food at least?”

“Hn… I do kind of have an empty fridge actually.”

“You could come to our flat to have dinner, its close by.” Suigetsu’s eyes brightened up upon the possibility.

“I guess I could, if Juugo is willing to.” 

“I think I owe you at least a dinner for putting up with Suigetsu all day” Juugo smiled at Sasuke. He was glad he had found someone whose personality merged so well with his own and who was able to withstand Suigetsu. 

With that said, the group started walking towards Suigetsu and Juugo’s place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the second chapter, sorry for the delay but I’ve been kind of busy these days! On a second thought, I’ve decided not to set dates to publish the next chapter, since it only makes me rush stuff and I want to take my time to write this properly. I hope you guys can understand this. Anyways, the questions from last chapter are still on! These are:
> 
> 1\. Itachi will eventually appear, as well as some other characters. I’m accepting almost any pairing and suggestion, so feel free to send some!  
> 2\. I have some Professors thought through (Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ibiki and some surprises) but if you guys want to suggest new professors and their subjects just send me a request!
> 
> Enjoy!

They walked side by side, Sasuke being in the middle of both Juugo and Suigetsu. The Uchiha’s intense gaze wandered, retaining the details of the streets around him. It was, after all, his first day at the city. He was amazed at the size of the buildings, all of them inching into the sky. It was a little over-the-top, or so did he believe. However, he was starting to love the place. It was busy, but strangely welcoming… or it would’ve been anyways if he didn’t have Suigetsu’s body awkwardly brushing against his while they walked. Sasuke was too busy admiring the streets, so he had diverted his attention from the conversation that was currently going on between both roommates. He sighed almost inaudibly, uselessly trying to win some of his personal space back by getting closer to Juugo. He soon realized it was futile and gave up.

A few turns later, Juugo started searching for the keys in his pocket, quickly getting them out and fumbling with them to open the door to a fairly big building. The doorway was badly lit, projecting long shadows in every corner. Sasuke felt uneasy. While he did kind of trust his newly met friends, he had the feeling that their building was surrounded by serial killers judging by the large knife markings on the walls. Clearly, they didn’t live in a high-standing part of town. It’s the downside of big cities, Sasuke guessed. 

“Aw, is poor little Sas afraid? You shouldn’t be, babe, I’m just right here!” Suigetsu wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist, feeling the heat that radiated from his body merge with his own. Suigetsu didn’t really know why he had started to feel such attraction towards the raven. It was irrefutable that he was jaw-dropping beautiful. The pallid tone of his skin seemed to be alluring Suigetsu, demanding for him to decorate it with his own markings. That same skin colour would have given a sickly appearance to anyone else who dared to wear it, but in Sasuke it only created an utterly perfect contrast with the jet black tone of his hair, making him so desirable that Suigetsu was finding it impossible to keep his hands off of the Uchiha. 

“Even if I was, I would definitely not rely on you to keep me safe. I can handle myself just fine, Suigetsu.” He deadpanned. Damn, getting into the raven’s pants was definitely going to need hard work. 

“Whoa harsh, don’t worry baby.” Suigetsu whispered in Sasuke’s ear, his arms expertly snaking around the raven’s waist. “We’ve still not seen any of our neighbours after 10 days living here... You can moan my name as loud as you want when you finally give in”  
Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up. An intense, crimson blush spread around his face as he tried to free himself, getting into the lift as he heard the characteristic ding that announced that it had finally arrived. Suigetsu followed after him, smugly smiling at him after seeing his reaction. Juugo trailed behind, shaking his head disapprovingly. The ride in the lift seemed eternal for Sasuke, who was still feeling uncomfortable. On the other hand, Suigetsu was enjoying the feeling of being so full of himself smiling giddily while eyeing Sas’ firm ass. Hell yeah would the Uchiha be the end of him. 

Finally, they reached their door. Once again, Juugo opened it and the three entered their home. In contrast with the “get the fuck out of here” message that the building was screaming at Sasuke, the flat seemed too... normal. He was expecting to find some kind of weapon arsenal or stacks of weed lying around, not because he thought Juugo could be part of something like it, but because he could almost too easily picture Suigetsu as that kind of person. He chided himself mentally. It wasn’t fair to judge Suigetsu that harshly just because he hated how the other teen tried to get into his pants. Or was it because he actually liked it and hated himself for it? Shaking his head away from the turmoil that his thoughts were turning into, he followed the others through a short corridor that opened up to a fairly big living room. The room was decorated in white and black tones, being a pile of clothes the only thing that broke the harmony of these colours. There were two sofas arranged in an L-shape, both of them situated directly in front of the TV. 

“I’ll start cooking dinner. Make yourself at home Sasuke, don’t worry about Suigetsu, you have all of my consent to kick him out if he’s making you uncomfortable” Juugo smiled shyly at Sasuke, receiving a thankful nod from the Uchiha and a muffled rant from Suigetsu, while heading off to another room in the opposite direction of the living room. On the other hand, Sasuke plopped himself down on the couch, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding and closing his eyes to finally get some rest. That was, clearly, until he heard Suigetsu move to stand just in front of him. He felt a slight breeze go past him and slowly opened one eye just to see another shirt join the pile of clothes. Before he could process what could happen, he felt Suigetsu sit down beside him and turned around to see the now shirtless teen.

“You could take yours off too, Sas. I could even help you with it!” 

“No.”

The white-haired teen shifted closer to the Uchiha, his bare chest almost brushing against the raven’s arm. Slowly, he covered the small distance between them with his arms, placing one at each side of Sasuke and grabbing the hem of his shirt. Sasuke’s eyebrows twitched. Well, if Suigetsu wanted to play, he would not go down without fighting. Smirking only slightly at his new train of thought the raven turned around, his face now only a few inches away of Suigetsu’s. His smirk widened as he caught a glimpse of surprise in the white teen’s amethyst orbs, using the distraction to grab Suigetsu’s right hand with his own. Forcing himself not to shiver in anticipation, he slid the hand below the shirt and to his hip, letting the other caress his skin.

“Your game might not be that funny when it’s you who is getting played on, Suigetsu.” Sasuke had to admit it. He was feeling as smug as ever. Finally he wasn’t acting like a blushing virgin. Finally he was taking the absolute control of the situation (ignoring the fact that he was yearning for Suigetsu’s hand to wander around his body). He got too lost in his self-satisfaction to realize how the other teen’s white hand had snaked around his back, suddenly pulling the Uchiha closer until he could feel Suigetsu’s lips brushing against his own as both of them breathed in harshly, their faces lingering in equal proximity between them. All the control that Sasuke thought he had vanished, sinking deeper into oblivion each time he felt Suigetsu’s ragged breaths caress his lips. He didn’t realize when his own breath had become erratic.

“You can try as hard as you want, Sas, but you’ll never be able to beat a hunter after falling into his trap.” To enhance his point, the white-haired teen leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Sasuke’s own and licking his own lips.

“I won’t”

“You won’t what?” Suigetsu’s eyebrows curved upwards, showing confusion.

“I won’t fall for you just because you’re too full of yourself and believe that I would ever be with you.” Sasuke didn’t know why he was so furious, but his anger was fuelled every second they stayed in that position. “You should stop wasting your time trying to get into my pants and start thinking about what the fuck you are going to do with your life instead of doing nothing all fucking day!” 

Suigetsu winced. He pushed Sasuke aside gently, sliding his hands off of him and shifting to the other side of the couch. Although the raven was harsh, Suigetsu had gotten a glimpse of regret in his expression. He knew the raven didn’t mean to say that so harshly, but that still didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. He turned around, not wanting to face Sasuke for the first time since he met him and supporting his chin with his right hand. He could still feel the raven’s smooth skin lingering in his fingertips. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Sasuke wanted to scratch his face off. Guilt was pulsing through him. He knew Suigetsu was hurt. Badly. He had fucked up so badly. For the umpteenth time that day, Sasuke slapped himself mentally. He didn’t know what got him that angry, he didn’t know why he had said that. He felt himself torn apart in two halves, one of which screamed at him to give in to Suigetsu while the other was desperate not to accept those feelings. He knew damn well it was crazy to be feeling like this over someone he just met. Even more so when such person probably just wanted a one night stand. But he couldn’t help it. Suigetsu didn’t even look at him. He didn’t say a word. Nothing. 

Silence flooded the room, making Sasuke even more uneasy. The vibration of his heartbeat was trapped in his eardrum. Guilt was consuming him at an alarming speed, making his stomach churn and his heart shudder in pain... Until he gave in. Rising one of his hands slowly, he reached for Suigetsu’s shoulder, turning him around quickly as he took advantage of his surprise factor. Before Suigetsu could recall what happened, he felt Sasuke’s face press against his face and a pair of arms circle behind his back. After a few seconds, Suigetsu wrapped his own arms around the raven. He could feel Sasuke’s distress and, although he had been damn pissed, his heart softened at the Uchiha’s actions. Whether he wanted it or not, it didn’t matter. He had already forgiven him (and quite frankly, he knew Sasuke wasn’t the type of guy to say sorry). 

“It’s okay, Sas.” He murmured softly. “Oh, and since you’re starting to open up to me, you probably should know that I am doing something with my life, I’m studying marine biology!” If Suigetsu had ever been mad, Sasuke couldn’t now tell judging by the way his face lit up after telling him what he studied. On the other hand, Sasuke wouldn’t dare to admit he just pouted at the reference of his rant earlier... Although he probably was too caught up in the heat that Suigetsu’s body radiated to pay attention to his facial expression. They hadn’t moved since their hug, both of them being very close to each other. 

“Uhm... dinner’s ready” The soft sound of Juugo’s voice rang in Sasuke’s head, signalling the end of their “conversation”. Both Suigetsu and Sasuke stood up, following Juugo to a small kitchen where three full plates were waiting for them.

“Whoa, you celebrating Juugo?” Suigetsu exclaimed happily, rushing to his spot at the table and staring at the food in awe. “Juugo only makes salmon lasagne on special occasions!”

“Well I guessed if Sasuke was still here by now he would rightfully deserve a reward for keeping up with you for a full day.” Juugo walked by Suigetsu, playfully nudging his arm while taking a spot directly in front of him. “Anyways, I hope you enjoy it Sasuke.”

And he did. Juugo’s cooking was definitely one of his greatest assets judging by the fact that 20 minutes later there was none left. Sasuke was staring in awe at the empty plates. There was surely enough food for at least 6 regular people, and although he had eaten a fair share it was nothing compared to what both Juugo and Suigetsu had gobbled up.

 

After dinner, Sasuke helped the other two teens clean up while trying his best at ignoring Suigetsu’s innuendos. Finally, Sasuke dried the last plate (which Juugo had washed) and handed it to Suigetsu who, once again, took advantage of it and brushed both of their hands as he took it from the Uchiha. Just as he exited the kitchen, Sasuke pulled out his phone from his back pocket and lit its screen up. “23.06... Dammit! It’s soooooo late, I’m gonna be screwed tomorrow.” He panicked slightly, starting to collect his stuff.

“Uhm. Guys, I really should get going. It’s kinda late and I have to figure out my way home still” He fidgeted with his hands nervously while Juugo nodded in understanding and Suigetsu almost pouted.

“You could stay here Sas, we don’t have an extra room but I wouldn’t mind sharing my bed with you” Sasuke didn’t have to look at Suigetsu to know the exact smirk that was plastered on his face.

“Can’t. I only just got to the flat so I need to do quite a lot of unpacking.”

“Well, then I’m walking you home.” Sasuke opened his mouth to reply. He was no damsel in distress. He didn’t need some kind of bodyguard to take him home! “It was not a question, Sas. I definitely AM coming.”

“You should let him go with you, Sasuke. We don’t exactly live in the best neighbourhood.” Juugo warned his new friend, knowing that although Suigetsu was a pervert he was much better than the people in that part of town. 

Sighing in defeat, Sasuke nodded shortly. Both Suigetsu and him grabbed their jackets and waved goodbye at Juugo (who was secretly relieved to have some time just by himself).

 

“So, have you got any clue on how to go home?” Suigetsu asked, although he already knew the answer. He was pretty much certain that the raven would have got lost if he hadn’t stepped in. Sasuke’s expression was enough to confirm his theory. “Well, do you at least have the address so we can use the GPS?”

Sasuke’s mouth turned into a small “o” as he realized how stupid he had been not to think about that. Suigetsu couldn’t help but to stare at the raven’s lips, wanting to kiss away their new found expression. He nodded and typed the address in Suigetsu’s phone. Soon enough both of them were walking down the streets, following the set of instructions thoroughly. Although it was still September the night was quite cold, making Sasuke hold onto his jacket more thoroughly and lean in closer to Suigetsu, who was definitely not going to complain about it. 

“So, do you have any roommates?” Suigetsu asked. They had been walking for more or less 10 minutes. The white haired teen guessed he might as well take advantage of the time they were spending with each other to know a little more about the raven. 

“Hn... No. Since I came in late I couldn’t find people with a spare room so I’m by myself. Anyways I guess it’s alright.” The Uchiha diverted his looks from the floor to Suigetsu for the first time since they left. He stared at him, creating a picture of Suigetsu that he secretly didn’t ever want to forget. Although he wouldn’t admit it out loud, the guy was hot. His white hair framed his face perfectly, making him almost angelical. However this “pureness” was contrasted with his sharp teeth and amethyst eyes, which resembled a demon more than an angel. Sasuke gulped, continuing to watch Suigetsu. That was a great way to describe him. Part angel, part demon. He hadn’t known him for long, but the Uchiha already knew that although he was a massive pervert, he also seemed to be the kind of person who would always be there, the kind of person that you would long to see every time you woke up and just before you fell asleep. The only one who could make your heart both shatter and flutter in excitement. 

“You alright? It’s not like I mind that you’re staring at me, but I wouldn’t want to miss the reason why you’re blushing. Also, the GPS says we’ve reached your street.” At Suigetsu’s words, Sasuke’s blush deepened and he picked up their pace, heading towards his house. 

“I-It’s nothing”

“So you were just thinking about me”

“No.” Suigetsu’s grin widened. Making Sasuke fluster was his newly found and favourite hobby.

“You may fool yourself, but it ain’t gonna work with me Sas. I know you want me, but if you want to play hard-to-get I might just join the game!” They stopped in front of a high building while Sasuke opened up a pocket in his bag to get the keys. The neighbourhood was nothing like Suigetsu’s. It wasn’t meant for rich people, but it still was much better. Suigetsu couldn’t stop himself from staring at Sasuke as he looked for the keys, concentration being evident on his face. 

“Uhm... Thanks for walking me home, Suigetsu.” Smiling slightly, Sasuke got the keys out.

“It’s fine. Anyways, I got to see that ass of yours a little longer!” Suigetsu smirked back, slightly giggling at his own comment. After a couple seconds he frowned a little. “I wouldn’t forgive myself if something had happened to you anyways.”

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up. He was used by now to Suigetsu’s bold personality so seeing him act so... caringly, broke down his mental schemes of the other teen. 

“Well, I’m leaving now. I’ll see you soon, I guess!” Suigetsu was muttering. Although it was clear that he wanted to sound cheerful, his voice almost cracked. Sasuke nodded and waved good bye. Taking it as his cue, Suigetsu turned around and started walking.

One step

‘Why did he have to look so sad, for fuck’s sake’

Two steps

‘It’s just a trick, he’s just playing with me’

Three steps.

‘It is... right? But what if something happens to him on his way home? He’s alone!’

Four steps.

‘Oh fuck it.’ He couldn’t resist the urge to lunge forward towards Suigetsu, grabbing his wrist and hugging him for the second time that night. He couldn’t resist the smile that his mouth formed when he heard the ‘umpf’ that Suigetsu emitted. As soon as the white haired teen realized what was happening he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and resting his head on the top of the other’s head. “Although I would hate to get away now, I really should get going Sas.” The previous sadness in Suigetsu had now been replaced by happiness.

“Stay at my place tonight. It’s an order.” The Uchiha muttered against Suigetsu’s chest.

“I wouldn’t dare to refuse, my Lord.” 

“Don’t make me regret it.” Sasuke facepalmed, watching Suigetsu bow at him.

“Oh you never will.”

With smiles plastered on their faces, both of them entered the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! So that’s it for this chapter, I’ll see you guys on the next one!
> 
> Please comment, like and whatever else you want! 
> 
> Zarkiia~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! So this took waaaaayy longer than what I expected. I’m kind of sorry for keeping you all at bay, but uni is kind of a bitch and I’ve also moved to another house in the process. Anyways, here you have the next one. It’s coming out quite slow at the moment, more than I thought it would, but I regret none of it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

This couldn’t be happening. It wasn’t real... Or was it? No. Surely not. Suigetsu’s brain buzzed in excitement, thoughts rushing by with barely a couple seconds to focus on them before another idea jumbled everything those amethyst eyes had just planned. He was currently trapped in a state between true bliss and disbelief. But then if the lean frame of the Uchiha walking directly in front of him was by any means a reference, he had clearly hit the jackpot. He couldn’t hold back the shit-eating grin that plastered his face. Picking up his pace to walk beside the raven, he scooted closer, their shoulders bumping softly with each step he took. His smile widened worryingly as he felt the soft sigh that made its way out of Sasuke’s lips. Before he had realized, they were standing in front of a heavy wooden door. Sasuke pulled out the keys once again, quickly introducing them in the lock and turning to open the door. He quickly entered the flat, allowing Suigetsu to follow him directly to the living room. What the Uchiha didn’t expect was the way white-haired male flopped down on the couch, eyeing Sasuke expectantly while signalling towards a place towards his side. Shifting his weight uncomfortably, he obliged and sat down beside him, his body a little further away than what Suigetsu had intended. He couldn’t hold back a soft sigh as Suigetsu scooted closer. 

“Don’t be so harsh, Sas, I only want to thank you for letting me stay here tonight” He slurred the worlds, closely leaning in to smile gently against the raven’s ear. He was perfectly aware of the deathly stare that he was receiving from the Raven, but that was definitely not going to deter him. Slowly, he moved his hands; testing the waters as he brushed his hand against Sasuke’s allowing the lingering touch to tease his sensitive skin. It was weird, Suigetsu thought. He didn’t know a single thing about the raven (aside from the fact that he was pissy as fuck), but yet he felt an agonisingly sweet compression pushing down on his chest whenever he was close to the other man. 

Trying to clear his head, Suigetsu turned slightly to face Sasuke and grinned wolfishly. The raven's deadly stare had softened a little, much to the Hōzuki's delight. The looked at each other, both of their gazes never falling apart from the other. Sasuke didn't intent to look away first, clearly underestimating the stubbornness flashing in those amethyst orbs. Suigetsu could definitely get used to such close proximity with the Uchiha. Licking his lips, Suigetsu called off their staring contest by diverting his gaze downwards. "Serves him right." Sasuke thought, feeling full of himself for getting what he considered to be a win against the marine biology student. Or at least that was what he thought until he caught a glimpse of white hair brushing passed his cheek. Before he had time to react he felt the soft caress of Suigetsu's lips against his neck. He trembled, feeling a burst of electricity course through his body. He wouldn't ever admit it, but the white haired teen was definitely good. His mind clouded, isolating him from any coherent thought that screamed at him to push Suigetsu away. He bit his lip softly, stopping any sounds from escaping his mouth while he placed his hands on the other boy's shoulders. Suddenly he felt the sharp pinch of pointed teeth against his skin, snapping him out of the trance as he scraped his nails against Suigetsu's back. He had to stop Suigetsu before he found himself unable to. Still shaking slightly, he placed his hands against Suigetsu's chest and leaned away, watching as amethyst orbs followed his movements. 

"Don't." the Uchiha whispered, trying not to make eye contact. Suigetsu couldn't stop himself from smiling. He had the sexiest man by his side looking more flustered than he had probably ever been. He rejoiced in the delicate tickles of Sasuke's subtle panting against his skin, tantalized by the red marks blooming in the raven's neck. It was amusing how addicted he had become to touching that ivory skin. If only he could make him understand that there was nothing wrong in having some fun…

"But why? You can't say you didn't like it, your body's telling me otherwise," Suigetsu pointed at the raven's cheeks, enjoying the contrast of the soft blush with Sasuke's pale skin. A devilish smirk formed in his mouth as he leaned forwards, leaving just an inch between their lips. "If you would just pull out the stick you have up your ass maybe I could replace it with something I promise you'll enjoy."  
Thud. It probably wasn't a smart move, since Sasuke was pretty feisty himself. The white-haired man chuckled as he landed on the floor. On a positive note, he could imagine more than one scenario in which having the Uchiha push him around would be far more arousing. "One more word and you will be sleeping with your creepy ass neighbours." Of course, his Sas wouldn't be the same if there were no threats directed towards him in the way. Laughing it off, the Hōzuki got up to his feet again and helped Sasuke up.

"Noted. So where's our bedroom? You're quite a shitty host you know, you haven't even showed me around," with a smirk never leaving his lips, Suigetsu linked his arm with Sasuke's and pushed him a little, encouraging him to start the house tour. Grumbling under his breath, the raven showed him around, leaving the bedroom for last. As they approached it, Sasuke fidgeted nervously with his own hands. He wasn't planning on letting Suigetsu sleep with him, but he already knew that he wouldn't accept his decision without at least trying to make him change his mind. 

He opened the door slowly, searching for the light switch in the darkness of the room. Once he turned the lights on he cautiously led Suigetsu in. However all precautions the Uchiha had taken had not been enough, since Suigetsu quickly jumped onto the bed. He heard him purr in delight as he sank in the fluffy bed sheets. After all, the bed was Mikoto Uchiha's doing. She would definitely not allow his child to live without all of the luxuries he had at home so she just brought the best duvet and blankets they had.

"Holy shit Sas, this is bed heaven," Suigetsu mumbled, the bed muffling his voice. Sasuke smirked, knowing fully well he probably had the best parents. He waltzed over towards the bed, sitting carefully on the opposite side while leaving one of his legs hanging off the border. "Pity you're not going to sleep here, Suigetsu." The raven's smirk widened as he saw Suigetsu's horrified expression.

" What? No! You can't make me sleep on the couch after trying this," Amethyst eyes searched desperately for any signs that said the Uchiha was joking. "Please?" He smiled, trying to put on his best puppy eyes. "Pleeeease, I did walk you home after all, haven't I earned sleeping in the bed?" God damn it. The raven was tough. Suigetsu pouted, reluctantly starting to accept his fate.

"Hn…" Sasuke sighed, shaking his head in disbelief towards his own thoughts. He caught a glimpse of Suigetsu's newly hopeful expression and the way his puppy eyes were fixated on his own onyx orbs. Cursing under his breath, he turned away avoiding eye contact. "Fine, but if you dare getting too close I'm kicking you out."

"Really? Thanks Sas!" Sasuke didn't need to turn around, he could hear the smile plastered on the other's face. Suddenly, he felt Suigetsu's body against his back as he was hugged from behind, "I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't like, you know." Goosebumps shot down his back as Suigetsu's breath tickled his neck and he felt a pair of lips press ever so slightly against his ear. He growled, hating how he was so sensitive and knowing Suigetsu was perfectly aware of it. Starting to get fed up, he dragged himself free and got ready to put on his pyjamas. Fetching the clothes from his wardrobe he entered the bathroom that was attatched to his bedroom, closing the door and hearing the whine Suigetsu made when he realized he wouldn't change in front of him. He breathed out a chuckle, although he was annoying at times he couldn't deny it was fun to be around the Hözuki. 

Slowly, he brushed his teeth and slid out of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. Finally, he grabbed his T-shirt as a devilish grin formed on his face. Normally Sasuke didn't do people, he wouldn't even bother trying to make them feel less uncomfortable. It just wasn't his thing. With Suigetsu it was different though. He couldn't use his icy façade against him since the white haired marine biologist was able to see right through it and it was inadmissible. Sasuke Uchiha did NOT get played on. That was probably the reason why he was being so cranky around Suigetsu. He wasn't used to being spoken to so boldly. Surely, he knew the purple eyed youth was lusting after him, he wasn't blind. He was just caught off guard by it. He was used to a much less blunt kind of flirting which he usually received by women, so seeing Suigetsu act so straight forward about it made him flustered and he hated it. He was no blushing virgin! His smirk widened as he stared at the T-shirt and hung it over his shoulder. He had decided that Suigetsu would get a punishment for making it so clear he wanted to bend the raven over. Taking a short breath, he turned the door knob and slowly exited the bathroom wearing only his underwear.

Suigetsu had been lying on Sasuke's bed for what felt like an eternity. He had tried to entertain himself countless times to no avail. What the hell was making the Uchiha take so long? As if his begs had been heard, the sound of the door knob made him sit back up, ready to make some snarky comment towards his favourite future veterinarian when he saw Sasuke. His jaw dropped impossibly low as he took in the gorgeous site. Wearing only a pair of black boxers that contrasted deliciously with his ivory skin, Sasuke exited the bathroom and made his way towards the bed. Suigetsu’s gaze was fixated on the Uchiha's body. With each step he took closer towards him, Suigetsu became mesmerized by the way his lean muscles flexed under his skin.

"Like what you see?" Oh did the raven know he had hit jackpot. He knew perfectly well that Suigetsu's mind was a complete clusterfuck. 

"Well I would be a fool not to, Sas." The marine biology student swallowed hard as Sasuke leaned forward, pushing him down while crawling onto the bed right on top of him. "Although I would prefer you with these off and lying down underneath me, but I won't complain if you want to take the lead for tonight." He brought up a hand to the Uchiha's hip, caressing his hip bone while tugging slightly on the waistband of the remaining piece of clothing.

"I'm sure you wouldn't" Unfazed by Suigetsu's reaction, Sasuke came close to Suigetsu's neck and tentatively kissed it softly, instantly noticing how the muscles tensed under his touch. He could feel Suigetsu's strong hands caressing his waist and while he wouldn't ever admit it, he was definitely finding it much more arousing than thought he would have. He heard Suigetsu sigh in pleasure as he trailed small kisses on the exposed skin, making his way towards Suigetsu's ear. He was enjoying teasing the Hözuki way too much as he heard the small sighs of pleasure that he had elicited. Content with the advances he had achieved for the night, he lay one more kiss on the shell of Suigetsu’s ear and whispered “Good night, Sui. You already know where the bathroom is, just in case you want to deal with that.” Feeling as smug as ever, Sasuke pointed at Suigetsu’s raging hard-on. 

As fast as he had come towards the white haired boy, the Uchiha was gone. He dusted himself while still smirking, finally putting his shirt on and laying down on what would be his side of the bed. What he didn’t realize was that Suigetsu didn’t even mind. He couldn’t really be pissed, since he had made so much more progress on his quest to gain the raven’s affections. Instead he smiled back, his hands screaming at him to get back to that warm skin they had just been caressing. Instead, he stood up just as fast and made his way to the bathroom. “I’m sure you’ll pay me back when you finally let go and admit I’m the best company you could ever get, Sassy.” Slowly, he waltzed towards the bathroom ignoring the tightness in his underwear and washed his face. He took off his top and jeans, leaving the bathroom in just his underwear.

He switched off the lights in the bathroom and made his way towards the bed, comfortably snuggling next to Sasuke under the covers. Luckily for him, the Uchiha gave up on trying to resist Suigetsu’s advances and allowed his proximity, softly smiling at the warmth of the armed wrapped around his waist. 

Finally, under the sweet cosiness of Mikoto’s best bed sheets, both of them dozed off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 3 is finally done! I was going to make this longer because of the long wait, but this seemed just such a good place to cut it off... Anyways, I wish you all merry Christmas and hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Zarkiia~

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s the end of the first chapter! I didn’t want to leave it in much of a cliffhanger (for now mwahaha). Anyways, feel free to review with both positive and negative points (no flaming tho, my little heart wouldn’t take it ;-;). I’ll hope to have the next chapter up for the next week, 10 days at max. I hope that all of you who’ve read up until this point have enjoyed it! Also, I would like to send a few points in which you guys can decide.
> 
> 1\. Itachi will eventually appear, as well as some other characters. I’m accepting almost any pairing and suggestion, so feel free to send some!  
> 2\. I have some Professors thought through (Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ibiki and some surprises) but if you guys want to suggest new professors and their subjects just send me a request!
> 
> That’s it for this chapter, I’ll tell you the results in chapter 2! 
> 
> Much love for all of you pretty readers,
> 
> Zarkiia~


End file.
